Wings of Love
by Risa-Mousy
Summary: A date between Max and Fang. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Wings of Love Part 1

By kiashone

Max sat down on the bed in her room at Dr. Martinez's house. It was cozy, but sometimes too cozy. Her new wardrobe sat in the closet blankly with the door open. The clothes were new and looked like things she would never wear. She was about 16 now and gave up on wearing makeup. Reaching up to touch the one of the soft velvet red dress, giving it a look then trying it on. The dress was backless and had been easy to zip up leaving her wings free. Her blonde hair grew down to her shoulders. She picked up a bottle of Ella's perfume and dab a little on her fingers, then rubbing it on her neck. The smell of it was strong or at least too strong for a bird kid senses. The door of her room cracked open.

"Max?" The male voice spoke, "Can we go out?"

"For what?" she replied, while brushing out a few tangles.

"To fly"

"Why?"

"Because we can" Fang said coming out from behind the door. His back hair had grown out to black with the tips faded out brown. He adorned a black jacket that looked great for his body type with slightly faded black jeans. He paused as he saw her and then blushed. He stepped back to take it all in.

"Okay, get out!" Max yelled pushing him towards the door.

"What for?"

"So I can get dressed"

"Why don't you go in that?" Fang asked.

"Because it will be like a date" she slowed down realizing what she said. He placed an hand on her hip.

"And what's wrong with that?" he questioned, placing a kiss on her check. Max backed away a bit, but stayed. He then led her out her bedroom window. It was small, yet a person can go through it easily. They spread out their wings and took a running start to the woods. Their feathers feeling the air and the current rising up to the sky, it seemed endless. They stopped by a small town, live with many people.

"A Friday night" Max said as they landed. "Lots of parties, clubs, and dates."

"Dates! That's what we need to do!" Fang recalled.

"What are you planning? If you wanted to go on a date then why did you tell me to wear this?" She pointed to her wings. Fang first looked blankly and then took off his black jacket, reveling a black shirt. He placed it over her shoulders.

"That takes care of that problem"

"Okay genius, now lead the way" Max quirked. Fang wrapped his arm around her then headed to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of Love Part 2

They walked around town until they came to a classic Mexican restaurant. It had a sign on it with a sleeping Mexican dude in a sombrero. Max just looked at it and gave a smile to Fang. "This is the place then!" He announced, reaching for her hand while walking in. It was serene inside and wasn't that incredibly full. A waitress came up to them in seconds.

"Are we seating two tonight or more?" The short Mexican woman said joyfully.

"Just two" Fang replied. The women then took them to the table, by a window in the front.

"Can I get you something to drink or do you need a minute?" The waitress asked, pulling out a pen and pad of paper from her pocket.

"I'll have a water for now" Max responded.

"Okay and you?" The women beam to Fang.

"I'll have the same" He told. The lady placed the menus on the table in front of them and walked away.

"So was this your whole idea when you came to my room or was this something you made up as you go along?" Max spoke trying to reframe from looking like a goo goo gaga couple.

"I made it up as I went along"

"If figures" Max pouted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fang wonder.

"I just mean it typical of you to do things this way. You're always thinking in the moment and not in the future." She glared at him from across the table. Fang looked a tiny bit offended, but soon shrugged it off. He laid his hand on hers.

"I think of the future" He said lightly.

"Really name one thing!"

"I Think of you and me" Fang said starting to lean over the small round table.

"So have you decided?" The Mexican waitress asked, making Fang jump in his seat.

"Uhh…Right…" He started to say.

"We'll need more time, but what do you recommend?" Max replied, saving Fang from embarrassment of the lady sneaking up on him.

"I love the tamales here. We have freshly made mesa (the outside corn of the tamale) everyday. Oh, and I love the plate burritos, they are covered in your choice of cheese or hot sauce, it also comes with rice and beans as a side." The woman ranted. Max looked at Fang and gave each other a nod.

"Well go with the tamales" Fang declared.

"And do you want any other drinks?"

"No we're fine" He said politely. The waitress pranced off to the kitchen, after taking the menus.

"She reminds me of someone" Max pointed out.

"Who… the waitress?"

"Yeah, she reminds me of Nudge. Just a little too yappy" Max started to sip her water.

"Yeah"

"I wonder if their still in bed or if they went to the living to watch T.V. again." She sighed.

"And knowing Ig he's encouraging it" Fang admitted.

"We are some troubled kids… So what have you came up with next?"

"For what?"

"The date" Max reminded.

"I don't know yet, but we'll see when we get there" Fang then laid back in the chair. The overly cheery women came back with the food and sat it down on the table.

"Let me know if you need anything" She said then walking away once more. They quickly ate their food and hardly said a word the whole time. Soon after the called the women and order sopillas (looks like pillows made out of dough, but more of a donut type of food) and fried ice cream. The women brought the check to them and Max gave her a credit card. They left the quiet restaurant to go on parse two of the date.


	3. Chapter 3

Wings of Love part 3

Max and Fang saw a party that took to the street and decided to join. This part of town was near a lake. Where the flashing lights glisten on the water below. The music was load rock, pop, and something in between.

"Are we going to dance?" Max spoke looking confused. It wasn't that she didn't know how to dance, but rater she never did it with a partner. She had learned by watching people and T.V., but she didn't know if Fang was ever interested in dancing.

"We don't have to, unless you want to?" He replied.

"I don't know do you know how to dance?"

"I understand the concept of it and the basic moves" Fang said attaining Max's right hand and dragged her down to the 'dance floor'. The music came to an end and the next song was a slow dance. They paused and started to slow dance. Fang pulled Max close to him to make her feel more at ease. He rubbed her hidden wings gently.

"When did you learn this?"

"I had lessons" He said scratching his cheek.

"Lesson when? I had no idea"

"About a year ago"

"Why?" Max spoke.

"Incase this ever happened" Fang answered, then wince in pain, as Max stepped on his foot.

"Unfortully I didn't prepare as you did" Max responding to Fangs reaction.

"I can tell"

"You going to get it for that one!" She yelled just to where he can hear it only.

"Hey it's true. P.S. add that to the list, of me thinking of the future"

"Oh, ha ha were using wit are we?"

"Well is it working?" Fang smirked.

"A little, but that means nothing got it!" She pressed against his warm chest and closed her eyes. "What time is it?" Fang look around trying to find a clock in veiw. Fang saw one at the top of what looked liked a City Hall building.

"About twelve. Should we go back home now?"

"No, I want to stay like this, just a few more minutes" She whispered. They just stood there for five minutes with his arms around her. They walked away and came back to the woods sitting near the lake.

"Do we really want to go back now?" Fang questioned. He looked down at Max who appeared to be tired or really at peace, with her leaning against his side.

"Lets make this date a little longer"

"Okay" This was the first time Max has ever warmed up to him in what seemed like years. He was glad at last they can be together with no intrusions. Fang stared into Max's brown eyes, asking for permission to kiss. He bent down, softly kissing her lips. She closed her eyes and accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

Wings of Love Part 4

The next morning Max woke up, in Fangs arms. He looked at her surprised that she was awake.

"I think it's time to go home" Max confessed.

"Yeah, they might want to know what happen to us" Fang chuckled. They then went to town for a quick breakfast and soon headed back home. When they got through the door a group of excited kids tackled them.

"Max where have you been?" Ella asked, from the kitchen.

"Fang and I went out for a fly and ended up in some town, why?"

"Oh, nothing" Ella spoke, "So where did you sleep?" Her dark hair flowen up as she sat down in the liveingroom chair. Max made her way to the couch next to Ella, after removeing kids from her legs. Angel followed Max and sit next to her. Fang then walked out to find Iggy. Nudge and Gassy went with him.

"So how did the date go?" Ella asked looking at fangs jacket around her.

"I didn't say it was a date" Max said blushing lightly.

"You didn't, but a little birdy did" she smiled. Max remembered Angel's powers and shot her a stay-out-of-it look. Angel just showed her pretty blue eyes and smiled. She was still very cute as an eight year old, her blonde hair was braided by Nudge, in a crown like way. Then she placed her head against Max's arm and dozed off.

"She's tired, because they stayed up waiting for you to come home all night. Except Iggy who just listened to his Ipod in the livingroom all night." Ella said.

"Oh... So where's Mom?"

"She's out shopping with Jeb. They said something about noodles" Ella replied and head to her room. " Hey, don't miss this chance!" giving Max a wink, closing the door.

"Don't miss this chance?" Max mumble. She picked up Angel and took her to bed. And sat down for a moment. She just was thinking over every thing thats happen. Fang walked in.

"Thats where you went" He spoke and when over to her.

"So what do we do next?" Max wanted to know cupping her hands together.

"Where ever the road leds" Fang said kissing her on the mouth again.

"That's okay with me"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Fang and Max left Angels room and headed for the livingroom door. Due to the ringing door bell. Max peeked outside, where the little glass hole, to see Jeb and Dr. Martinz with a ton of bags of food. Fang took the bags from Dr. Martinz and hurried to put the bags on the table in the kitchen.

"How did it go last night?" Dr. Martinz asked, when she got done taking her light fall jacket off.

"How did what go?" Max spoke tring not to blush at the fact that even her mother knew what she did last night.

"Do think I didn't know you and Fang went out last night."

"How did you know we went on a date?" Max said now starting to trun red.

"Hey I was young once and I did the same things as you did." Max tried not to laugh at the thought that her mom ran out in the middle of the night. Fang soon came back into the room without a sound and just sat down to see how this converstion will trun out. "So how did it go, Fang?" Martinz spoke in his direction.

"I think it went well" Fang replied.

"Let me guess you asked her for permission?" Max started to rub in. "Thats a new side of you."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't have one" Fang said, "But it's best to stay on the families good side." He layed back in the chair.

"He's such a gentlemen" Dr. Matinz remarked, as she left a room. Max sat down next to Fang and pulled her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, your such a gentlemen" She played. Then kissed his cheek. "Your not a perfect gentlemen, but your mine." Giveing him a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Max got ready for bed. As she sat down to turn the news on to watch. She looked out the window and saw the dark sky with the little tinkling star above. Then a large gust of wind came into the room moving her papers around and knocking her cloths over in her closet. "What the…" She spoke as she headed over to the window sill.

"Hello" Fang spoke jumping into her room with a purple rose.

"Fang what are you doing?"

"Being romantic" he smiled and give the flower to her. "so do you want to fly? We don't have to go too far this time."

"I would like too, but I'm in pajamas" Pulling on her top with picture of a kitten on it.

"We can just fly over the tree tops"

"Your just asking for it" Max replied.

"Well if you don't want to go out. Then what about I come in?"

"I don't see why not" She laid her rose on the night stand. "So what do you really want?" placing her hands on her hips.

"Well if I told you then it will ruined what we have together. So I here to visit you" Fang sat on her bed and kept his wings spread out."You know you can relax here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You still have your wings tucked in."

"I'm just so use to this" As she freed her wings and sat next to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you like living like this?"

"Yes, I got someone to take care of all of us here and are work is done for the time being. The voice hasn't bugged me in months."

"I wasn't sure how anyone felt about this place, but if you are happy here then I'll be" Fang laid back. Max leaned over him and gave him a kiss.

"I think I know what you want, but I'm not giving it to you so easily." Max teased, "But there is a way."

"Well, tell me and I do it" Fang responded. He sat up and kissed max on the forehead.

"Bring me anything that show love with no words one it. Then we can move on to step one and when you are at step three I'll give you what you want."

"Okay, your on!" Fang then burst out of the room. Leaving Max in surprise of what just happened.


End file.
